


TMNT Generations

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Children, F/M, Teenagers, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan
Summary: 10 years have passed since the final battle with the Shredder. The turtles and the girls have children of their own. But, someone seeks to destroy that peace that everyone has fought for. A shadow from the past returns to get revenge for her beloved master.





	1. 10 Years Later

At the Battle Nexus, in the hall of past heroes. Stood a rabbit samurai, along with an small rabbit child who was by his side. They were admiring the statues of all the past Battle Nexus champions. They stopped at the statue of Hamato Yoshi. The young rabbit samurai smiles and bows to it, the child does so as well.

"Usagi!" A voice calls out. Usagi turns his head to see a young woman with short chopped black hair and a turtle walking beside her wearing a blue mask.

The rabbit smiles as he greeted them "Leonardo-san, Yuuki-san, it's been awhile."

"Usagi, it's so great to see you! How have you've been?" Leo asks. Then he notices the rabbit child beside his friend. He had white fur like Usagi's, a round pink nose, wearing a dark purple kimono with light purple and black square markings on it. The boy stared up at Leo curiously.

Usagi smiles and places his hand on the boy's head. "This is my son Jotaro." Usagi explained.

"I didn't know you had a son." Leo said, surprised.

Usagi laughs. "Neither did I at one time."

"He's adorable. He looks just like you!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san." Usagi answered. "But, to me, I think he takes after his mother."

Usagi smiles. "And it's nice to see you as well, Yuuki."

Yuuki made a shy smile and blushed at the rabbit samurai. She speaks. "Always a pleasure to meet you, Usagi."

Then Usagi looked down as he saw something clinging to Yuuki's pant leg. His eyes widen in surprise to see that it was a small turtle. The child's skin was the same color as the blue masked turtle. In fact, he was completely identical to him. Usagi noticed a distinct feature that stood out,...their eyes. The child had reddish brown eyes, like Yuuki's. He stares up at Usagi, nervously, shaking a little, as he continues clings to his mother.

"There's a mini you, Leonardo-san." Usagi said.

"This is our son, Ame." Leo smiles.

"Wanna play?!"

Ame nearly jumped out of his shell as he heard an excited voice yell out. 

He looked to see that it was a little boy rabbit, beaming at him with excitement. Usagi places his hand on the rabbit's head and chuckles. Ame quickly hid behind his mother's leg, not answering. "Well, aren't you going to answer him?" Yuuki asks.

Ame quickly shakes his head, no, frantically, still not answering.

"You're not afraid are you?"

Ame quickly shook his head, no.

"Then say something." 

"Hello," Ame shyishly grumbles softly.

"Hi! Wanna play?!" Jotaro asked excitedly.

Ame turns to look up at Yuuki. She gestures him "Go on,"

Ame looks back at the young rabbit child then nods.

Jotaro takes Ame's hand and runs off going outside, leaving Leo, Yuuki and Usagi alone.

"Are you ready for the Battle Nexus, Leonardo-san?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to fight against you again." Leo replied.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Usagi asked. Seeing that none of his brothers were with him nor Splinter.

"They will be around soon. We just left a little earlier." Leo explained.

"There is something that we would like to discuss with you." Yuuki said .

"What is it?" Usagi asked , wondering what it was.

Yuuki smiles at him then turns to Leo as he smiles at her then she looks back towards the samurai. 

"The two of us has been thinking for a while, and we could think of no one else better. But, how would you like to be Ame's godfather?" She asked.

Usagi looks at the two of them shocked. Then he laughs and smiles.

"I would be honored."


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Back in New York City, the streets were bustling with traffic with humans and what's this...aliens? After the Shredder's defeat in Turtle Prime, to everyone's surprise, the Earth was also visited by aliens, the Utroms.

Their commander, Mortu, thought it was time that the Earth had contact with them to form an alliance. Of course it was a little difficult at first to gain trust, considering invasions in the past. Now humans and aliens were walking the streets and driving cars coexisting with each other, well, most of the time. 

In New York Central Park, in an abandoned water reservoir station, the turtles lair, two young turtle tots were having an argument.

"You don't need to bring that stuff animal with you. You always fall asleep and I always have to lug it around." A boy with dark forest green skin and light blue eyes said.

A girl with translucent pale lilac eyes and olive green skin hugged the stuff bear close to her plastron, like a life line. She narrowed her eyes, at the boy. "I'm bringing it, Kitaro!" 

Blue eyes stared back into hers, annoyed. Kitaro reached out and grabbed the legs of the bear, pulling on it. "I'm telling you, you don't need it! Leave it here, Donna!"

Donna tugged back, holding onto the bear, pulling it by the arms. As the two pulled on the arms and legs of the stuff animal, a tearing sound was about heard and the fabric ripped. Donna and Kitaro fell backwards as the bear ripped in two and fell to the floor. Donna sits up and she gasps in horror as she saw her favorite toy lying on the ground, destroyed. She felt her eyes began to burn as tears start to build up.

Kitaro sits up as he rubs his head, stinging, as it hit the floor when he fell. Then he sees the toy as well then sees Donna beginning to tear up. " Hey, I'm sorry but you were pulling really hard as well. I told you, you didn't need that toy. You're not a baby anymore. "

Donna sniffed then turned her attention to Kitaro glaring dangerously at him. She stood up looking down sadly. She felt heat in her chest as anger began to build up. Then Donna let out a small creepy laugh which made Kitaro a little uncomfortable by the sound of it, it sent chills throughout his entire body.

Then Donna looked up back at him with a creepy smile plastered on her face. "My daddy gave me that." She said, eerily.

Kitaro noticed that something was off about her. Her eyes had rings around them. They were like Auntie Venus when she was mad. Scared, Kitaro scooted back but his shell bumped into a wall.

"Dad!" He called out, frantically. Donna started to advance slowly towards him. "Dad, help! A monster!"

Within seconds, a tall turtle with dark green skin, with a full orange mask covering half of his head, wearing a blue and white sports jacket rushed into the sparring room.

"What's going on?!" Mikey shouted.

Kitaro turned to him "Dad, something's wrong with Donna! Her eyes, they're creeping me out! Tell her to stop!"

Mikey turns to Donna and his eyes widen in shock to see what his son had said. Donna had unlocked her mother's ability to see chi. And surprisingly enough to him at such a young age. Venus told him and his brothers that Turtleoids with this ability only unlock when they turn eight, but Donna was only four.

Well, what do you expect, being a child of a brainiac. Mikey thought sarcastically.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his son scream. Mikey sees Donna charging straight towards Kitaro with her finger aimed towards his chest. 

"Don, Venus, get in here! Now!" Mikey shouted as he rushed towards his son before the half Turtleloid could reach him.

Before he could do anything, to defend, Mikey saw stars and was met with searing pain below his belt as Donna hits him. 

"What is going on?" A voice calls out.

A olive green turtle wearing a purple mask and a white lab coat and a light green turtle with a light blue mask walked into the room as well as a old rat, with grey fur. He had a couple of white patches on his fur, grey from age, wearing a brown kimono, with a walking stick. Then a white fox entered the room, just as they did, with two tan fur colored fox twins, with dark red hair, following behind her, wondering what was going on.

To their surprise, they see Donna hitting Mikey and him falling backwards, nearly landing on top of Kitaro as he did. Kitaro crawls and move out of the away at the last second.

Mikey was knocked out cold. Everyone gasped in shock. Alopex walks over to Mikey and kneels down beside him, checking him over. 

"I can't believe she knocked Mikey out." Venus said, surprised.

"I'm not sure whether I should be proud or terrified." Donnie replied, still in shock.

"Donna?" Donnie called out to her, nervously.

Donna shakes her head and turns to him. Her eyes return to normal and she smiles when she sees Donnie.

"Daddy!" Donna shouted happily. She runs over to him and hugs his leg. She turns to see Mikey lying on the ground. "What happened to Unca Mikey?"

" What do you mean happened?! You did this to dad!" Kitaro shouted angrily.

"Kitaro!" Alopex scolded him.

Donna flinched and hid behind Donnie's legs. "I killed Unca Mikey!" She bawled. 

"No you didn't. You just knocked him out, sweetie." Venus said in a soothing and calm tone. "He's fine. " She walked over Mikey and Alopex, trying to help him up while Donnie and Splinter were trying to console Donna, to calm her down.

"What's with all the ruckus?" A voice called out.

A tall emerald green turtle, wearing a red mask, with his left eye hole stitched up, entered in the room. 

"Where's 'beth?" He asked. 

"Oh, she left the lair." The twin with blue eyes answered. 

"She what?!" Raph exclaimed. 

The blue eyed fox eyes widen, realizing her mistake. The other twin with tannish orange eyes covered her twins mouth with her hand "Una, shush!" She hissed.

"Where did she go?" Raph looked at the two of them, narrowing his eye in a slit. "I specifically told her to watch over Atticus."

"Una, don't say anything!" The blue eyed fox whispered harshly to her.

"I'm not sure I can do this Luna." Una whispered. "You know lying is wrong." 

"What's worse, Una? Lying or Elizabeth unleashing her wrath on us?" Luna asked her.

Una looked at Raph, seeing him glaring at her angrily, waiting.

"She went to April and Casey's to see Shadow! That's all I know I swear!" Una blurted out.

"Thanks." Raph said. He walks away leaving them alone.

" Nice going blabbermouth." Luna said.

"Sorry," Una said. "But Uncle Raph's really scary. "

Kitaro walked over to his sisters with his hands behind his head. "He's not that scary. Just think of him as a big, cuddly one-eyed teddy bear." He jokes. 

"Not helping, Kit."

* * *

High on the rooftops, a young girl, a humanoid lizard, who appeared to be in her pre teens with long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail and teal blue eyes wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and jeans leaning over the edge along with another girl, a human in her early teens. She had short blond curly hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a dark red tank top and jeans and sneakers. She had her baseball bat resting beside her. The two were sightseeing the city and people watching.

"I'm surprise Uncle Raph let you out." The blond haired girl said.

"He didn't exactly let me. I snuck out." The young lizard girl replied.

"Elizabeth, you are going to be in so much trouble. You know how mad Uncle Raph gets."

"Not if I get caught, Shadow. I'll be home before dad even notice I'm gone. I just wanted to see the city." Elizabeth said. "I mean just look at this view! Dad just doesn't understand." 

"He just cares about you, Eliza." Shadow said. "I can say the same about mine. Even though we aren't related by blood, Casey and April have always been there for me. So have your dad, and Uncle Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. You guys are my family. They just want to protect us."

"Do you still think about your real parents?" Elizabeth asked.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, I guess. But I wouldn't change anything. Mom died after I was born. I don't really remember much of her and dad was a nutcase mobster. So, as far as I'm concerned, Casey and April are my _real_ parents." Shadow answered. "Even though they drive me crazy sometimes."

"I know what you mean, but...sometimes I wish that dad would just listen to me."

" 'BETH! " A loud angry voice shouted.

The two girls nearly jumped out of their skins. They turned to see Raph and a humanoid female lizard beside him holding a small baby turtle in her arms.

"Dad!? Mom?!" Mona exclaimed in surprise.

"Girl, do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you!?" Raph growls. 

" I know dad, I just-" Elizabeth was cut off.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to watch after your little brother!"

"You could've asked someone else!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I asked you." Raph murmurs.

"Why does it always have to be me!? I have a life too, ya know!" Elizabeth shouted. "Oh no, I don't, because we have to hide all the time!"

"You know why we have to, Elizabeth! Do you want to be taken away from us, to be experimented on?!" Raph shouted.

"It's just not fair." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, we'll discuss this later at home." Raph said. "Now, come along. We need to leave soon anyway for the Battle Nexus. to meet up with Leo. We're already late enough as it is."

"No! I want to look at the city for a little more!"

"Elizabeth, you're my daughter and I am your father. One more outburst from you and you're grounded." 

Elizabeth stared at him for a second and clenched her fists, tightly.

"I wish that you weren't my father!" She exclaimed, angrily. "I hate you!" 

Raph and Mona stared at her in shock. Elizabeth ran off leaving the three.

" Elizabeth!" Mona called out.

Elizabeth didn't answer and ignored her. She jumped off from the edge and landed on the next rooftop, not looking back.

Mona sighed. She turned to Raph to see him standing, silently. Mona walked over to him. "Raphie, you know she didn't mean that." She places her hand on his shoulder. "Just let her cool off. "

"She hates me." Raph murmurs.

" No, she doesn't. Elizabeth is just going through a phase right now." Mona smiles. "You know, she reminds me a lot of you."

"That's what scares me the most." Raph answered.

He walked away and jumped off from the rooftop, leaving Mona and Shadow. 

Mona sighs. She turns to the blond haired girl. " I'm sorry, Shadow. "

"No prob', Mona. I better head back home as well."

* * *

As Shadow and Mona went their separate ways, high on a water tower on top of a building far away, someone was watching the whole scene the entire time. Crouched down, was a woman with long black wavy hair and a single strand of hair that was dyed red. She was clad in a black jumpsuit with a fishnet that ran across her chest. At the center, bore a red symbol. 

The foot symbol... 

"I will not fail you master. I will bring you back and together we shall make them pay. They will all pay!" She laughs evilly.


	3. Omen

On the rooftops sitting on the edge, Elizabeth was crying. She sniffed as she wiped away her tears from her eyes. There was no way she could face her father now. Not after what she had said to him. Suddenly, she sensed something. Someone was watching her. Elizabeth turned her head looking behind her. But, she saw that nothing was there. She narrowed her eyes, as she scanned the rooftop. She still sensed that someone was still lingering about.

"Whoever's there, I'm not in the mood!" She growled. " GO away!"

Then Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone laughing.

"Such anger for one so little." A voice called out to her. Elizabeth could tell that it was a woman's.

Elizabeth glared. "Who are you calling little?!" She shouted. "Come out and face me, instead of hiding, you coward!"

Then Elizabeth saw a woman step out from the shadows. The woman was wearing a black coat and dark blue jeans. Also, two strands of her hair was dyed red. She stepped closer towards the the mutant lizard girl. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" The woman asked. "I was just passing by, but couldn't help but notice that you seemed troubled. "

Elizabeth frowned as she stared at the woman. She couldn't help but notice that the woman bared some resemblance traits to her Aunt, Yuuki. Her long silky black hair, her facial features where almost similar to hers. Strangely, the woman was almost identical that she could be her twin. Elizabeth gave her a suspicious look. There was also a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach. Something about this woman seemed off.

She didn't trust her one bit.

Elizabeth turned, facing her back towards the woman. She brought her knees towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees as she did.

"That's none of your business," She said. "Leave me alone." 

The woman frowned. She sighs then turns around, walking away. "Very well, I shall leave," Then she stopped and smirked. " _Elizabeth_."

Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock. No one other than her family and her close friends knew her name. She quickly turned and faced the woman. Elizabeth stood up and got into a fighting stance as she put her fists up.

She glared at the woman standing before her. "How do you know my name?" Elizabeth demanded. "Who the shell are you?!"

The woman smiled and began to take long strides as she walked, advancing towards her. She stopped as she was just a feet apart from her. "Your family and I go way back. I am an old friend of the Hamato clan," The woman spoke. "You may call me, Amaya."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, at the woman known as Amaya, staring at her in silence. "Your a friend of my family?" Elizabeth questioned. "I've never seen or heard of you before."

"We don't see each other very often. I live very far away, in Japan," Amaya said as she smiled. The her expression softened. "I saw what happened between you and your father." 

Elizabeth lowered her fists. "I don't want to talk about him." She said, glancing away.

Amaya smiles. "He only wants whats best for you," She said. "There are dangers in this world that would tear a girl like you to shreds."

"Is that a threat?" Elizabeth growled.

Amaya laughs. "No," She said, shaking her head. "Only a statement." She takes a step closer and Elizabeth tensed as she did. But, she relaxes when she sees Amaya places a hand on her shoulder. "As a friend, I'm only looking out for you."

Amaya couldn't help but feel tranced as she was lulled in by Amaya's words as she spoke.

"Don't you think should make up with your father."

Elizabeth shakes her head and pulls away from her. "I can't face him, not after what I've said to him. Not right now," Then she looks at Amaya, smiling softly. "Hey, since your a friend of the family. Do you want to meet with the rest of them? I'm sure they would be happy to see you. They're at a place called the Battle Nexus. I can show you how to get there."

Amaya nodded and Elizabeth walked away leading her towards the alley.

However, as she did, behind Elizabeth's back, Amaya smirked evilly.

"That will be," She said "...wonderful."

* * *

Back at the Battle Nexus, in the hall of past champions, Leo, Usagi, and Yuuki were talking until Leo sees his brothers, Mikey, Raph and Donnie, who had Donna on his shoulders, holding a stitched up teddy bear, Venus, Mona, who was carrying Atticus in her arms, and Alopex, and his master, along with Una, Luna, and Kitaro, who where following behind.

"Hey, about time you guys showed up? What took you so long?" Leo asked as they walked up.

"We had an accident." Donnie answered as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. 

Leo gives him a look "Do I want to know"

Venus quickly stepped in. "But, everything's fine now." She reassured.

"We better go find the kids." Yuuki said. "The tournament's about to start soon."

"I will accompany the two of you as well, Leonardo-san and Yuuki-san." Usagi said.

"Thanks, Usagi." Leo said.

Then the three of them walked off leaving the hall.

* * *

Deep, within the forest of the Battle Nexus, Jotaro and Ame played near a small creek. They were jumping across stones. But, Ame slips and falls splashing into the bend. Jotaro laughs as he hopped over to him. He reaches his hand out, helping Ame out of the water.

"I thought that you were a ninja?" Jotaro jokes. "Isn't balance apart of your training?"

Ame blushed and looked down at his feet. "I'm still learning," He murmured softly.

"You'll get it!" Jotaro tells him. 

Suddenly, the two boys nearly jumped as they heard a voice of laughter echoing through the woods. It made their blood run cold. Jotaro looked around searching for the culprit while Ame hid behind him.

"Who's there?!" Jotaro demanded.

The two boys received no response as the forest went silent.

Then a fast blur of red and blue shot out and tackled Ame, knocking him down as he fell into the water. Ame looked up as he heard someone laughing to see a young boy who appeared to be in his early teens. The boy had long red hair, tied up in a bun. It was the Daimyo's son, Ume.

The Daimyo's son stood up backing away from Ame as Jotaro helped him up.

"Are you alright Ame?" Jotaro asked. Ame nodded.

Ume snickered looking at Ame. "Ame? Isn't that a girl's name?" He mocked. "I figured that Leonardo-san son would be a great warrior. Not a sniffling weakling."

Jotaro stepped in, standing in front of Ame. "Why don't you buzz off!?" The rabbit child shouted.

The Daimyo's son laughs. "How cute, you wanna fight, rabbit?" He said.

The Daimyo's son and Jotaro got into fighting stance facing each other. No one made a move. Then Ume sees something approaching the two children from behind. His eyes widened and he runs away screaming in fear leaving the two kids alone. 

"That's right, run home to your daddy, you big daddy's boy!" Jotaro shouted.

"You okay, Ame?" Jotaro asked. Ame looked down silently nodding. Jotaro sighs. "You gotta stand up for yourself," He places a hand on the turtle's shoulder. "If you don't, then anyone will walk all over you."

"I know," Ame murmured, sadly. "My dad said the same thing."

"And he's right, little one," A voice called out. The two boys looked and saw Amaya jump down from the trees. "You should heed his advice." She smirked evilly.

The two boys backed away from her as she started to advance towards them. "Ame, we need to go," Jotaro whispered, urgently. "Now."

Ame saw the red foot symbol on the woman's chest and he froze, completely paralyzed in fear. He had seen that symbol before in his dreams. A man dressed in a samurai suit of armor. Everyone around him, his family and friends at his feet, defeated and battered. A haunting laugh that chilled him right through his bones as a gauntlet raised in the air striking everyone down. 

Jotaro noticed that Ame had not moved a muscle. He was still frozen in place. "Ame?" Jotaro shakes his shoulder. "Ame! Snap of of it! We need to go!"

Amaya pulled out her sword inching closer to the two children. "What's the matter, little one?" She said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Amaya stood over the two boys and raised her sword above her head. "Such a pity that you won't live for much longer," She smirked. "To see my master revived!"

The two boys gasped and quickly shut their eyes bracing for the blow. But, a clash against swords was heard. They opened their eyes to see Leo and Usagi blocking swords against the woman. The two pushed her back and she backflips away from them.

Yuuki ran up to the two boys. "Are you two, alright?" She asked, worried. Ame quickly ran to his mother hugging her tightly. "It's okay, I've got you, Ame," She assures him. "You're safe now."

Yuuki looked up to see Leo and Usagi facing against the attacker. Leo swings his swords but Amaya deflects them, blocking it with with hers. 

"Ah, Leonardo," Amaya said. "How I've longed for the day we finally face each other. " 

Leo pushes her back. Amaya swipes her sword at him but Leo dodges jumping out of the way.

"I don't know who you are," Leo glared at her. "But, you must made a grave mistake attacking my family!" He and Usagi continued to clash against Amaya. Yuuki, Jotaro, and Ame watched.

"Mom, why does that woman look like you?" Ame mumbled, softly.

"I don't know, sweetie," Yuuki said. She glanced over at Amaya narrowing her eyes.

"This has gone on long enough," Amaya said, bored. "This is for my master! This face will be last thing that you will ever see!" She kicks Usagi away from her while deflecting Leo's swords. Amaya reaches into her garb and pulls it out, clenching something in her hands. She opens it and blows a white powder right into Leo's eyes.

"Leo!" Yukki called out.

Leo steps away from Amaya wiping his eyes trying to clear them. Usagi steps in between him and Amaya with his sword out.

"Until, we meet again," Amaya smirked. She backflips away, jumping into the tree, disappearing into the woods.

Usagi sheathed his sword and Yuuki ran up to him, along with Jotaro and Ame. Leo, who was kneeling on the ground trying to wipe his eyes with his hand. His vision began to go blurry.

Yuuki kneeled down beside Leo taking his hand away from his face. Leo squinted his eyes. 

"Where are you?" Leo asked.

Yuuki and Usagi both looked at each in concern, along with Ame and Jotaro.

"What do you mean, Leo? We're right in front of you." Yuuki questioned. "Can't you see us?"

Leo shakes his head. "I can't see anything," He said.

Yuuki, and Usagi, along with Ame and Jotaro gave Leo shocked and horrified looks. 

Leo was blind?


	4. Framed

Usagi and Yuuki help guided Leo by supporting his arms around their shoulders as they walked him. Ame and Jotaro followed behind them.

"Is dad going to be okay?" asked Ame, worried. Yuuki looked over her shoulder as she looked at her son. "He'll be fine, sweetie." She said. As the group made it to the entrance of the Battle Nexus "Leonardo-san, careful there's a- ." 

"Gah!" Leo hissed in pain as he rubbed his forehead.

"Wall." said the samurai rabbit. The three brothers, splinter, Mona, Venus, Alopex and the rest heard Leo, Usagi and Yuuki, along with Ame and Jotaro as they walked in the hall of last heroes. They ran over to them.

"Leo!" the three brothers exclaimed.

"Leonardo!" shouted Splinter. They stopped when they noticed that there was something wrong with the blue masked turtle as he was looking in the wrong direction when they called out.

"What the shell happened?" asked Raph. Usagi looked at the red masked turtle.

"We were ambushed. A woman attacked Leonardo-san and I. She threw some strange powder into his eyes. Now, he is blind." He said.

"Why is it that every time we go to the Battle Nexus something always happen to you?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey, not now." Raph warned. Mikey shrugged his hands. Yuuki tried to take a damp cloth as she soaked it in the bowel of water and wiped it on Leo's eyes trying to clean them. "Any better?" She asked as she dabbed the cloth onto his eyes. Leo yelled out in pain as he tried to push Yuuki's hand away. He squinted his eyes as he rubbed them.

"It's not working." Leo groaned. "If anything, it's making it worse." 

"Sorry." said Yuuki.

"Let's take him to the healers maybe they can help." said Splinter.

The group took Leo the healer pavilion and sat him down. Ame stayed next Leo's side as a healer walked over to them. 

"You can heal him can you?" asked Donnie as he looked at the healer.

"I will try." said the healer. He walked over to Leo and held his hands in front of the turtle's eyes. They glow as he scanned the turtle, while chanting a strange language. "The poison is strange. I've never seen it before." said the healer.

"You can fix his eyesight, can't you?" asked Yuuki, concerned, as she looked at the healer.

The healer looked at her. He nodded his head. "The poison is temporarily. Within time, your eye sight should return to normal." said the healer. Yuuki sighed in relief as did the others.

"That's good to hear." said Donnie, smiling in relief. Splinter looked at Usagi, Yuuki and Leo.

"Who was the woman that attacked you?" He asked. Leo squinted his eyes as he tried to look for the old rat sensei.

"I don't know. But, she did give me a name. She told me that her name was Amaya." He said. Splinter frowned as he looked down in thought while rubbing his beard. For some reason, that name was familiar to him. He couldn't recall where he had heard it before. He will need to have a talk with the ancient one when they get back.

"But, that's not what's bothering me." said Leo as he continued.

"What do you mean, Leo?" asked Donnie.

"The woman had a symbol on her chest. A symbol that we're all too familiar with. It was the Foot." The three brothers, three girls and rat master eyes widen in shock. 

"THE FOOT?!" They exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?!" shouted Mikey.

"But, I thought Karai completely disbanded the Foot! We made a truce!" shouted Donnie.

"Apparently, little miss Foot didn't. I knew she wouldn't keep her word!" Raph growled. Leo turned his head towards Raph's voice. 

"We don't know for certain that it was her, Raph. We can't jump to conclusions. I need to hear it from Karai herself." He said.

"What proof do you need?! Bro, how many times are you going to get it through your thick shell that she can't be trusted! She stabbed you in the back before, she'll do it again!" Raph shouted, angrily.

"We don't know for sure that she set us up!" Leo argued. The two turtles argued with each other while Donnie, Mikey and and Splinter tried to break them up. 

"Uncle Raph and Leo are fighting again." said Luna.

"Boy, don't you just love reunions." said Kitaro.

Then, a voice called out. "There she is! Get her!" Suddenly, Yuuki was tackled to the ground as two guards pulled her up pinning her arms behind her back.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"What's going on? Yuuki, what happened?!" Leo called out. He wanted to help her but he couldn't even see where she was. Everyone else got into a fighting stance standing in front of the four kids.

"I don't know what's going on, but, you better let go of our sister or else there is going to be some serious shell kicking!" Raph growled pulling out his sais. Donnie and Mikey pulled out their weapons as well.

"Ditto!" Shouted Donnie.

"Enough! Everyone stand down!" a voice ordered. Everyone turned to see the Daimyo as he walked in.

"Daimyo!" Usagi called out.

"Daimyo, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded Splinter. The Daimyo walked over them then looked at the guards who were holding Yuuki.

"Guards, let her go. She is not the one we want." ordered the Daimyo.

"Sir, it's her! She has the same face!" argued one of the guards.

"I said let her go." The Daimyo ordered. The two guards looked at each other for a second, confused, but let go of Yuuki and stepped away from her. Yuuki rubbed her wrists.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, they just had a tight grip that's all." said Yuuki.

"Would someone tell us what the shell is going on here?" asked Mikey.

"Earlier today, there was a break in at the palace. The intruder took something valuable. She had your face." said the Daimyo as he looked at Yuuki.

"But, Yuuki's been with us the entire time. She couldn't have done anything." Donnie defended.

"I know. I only found out just now from my son." said the Daimyo. Everyone looked behind him to see the teenager peeking out from corner of the doorway. Ame quickly hid behind Leo as the boy advance closer to them.

"You!" shouted Jotaro, angrily. Usagi held his son back before he could pounce on him. 

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." said the Daimyo's son. 

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face! You coward!" shouted Jotaro. The Daimyo's son flinched. 

"Jotaro!" The rabbit samurai scolded. Jotaro stopped and looked at him sheepishly. Raph looked at the Daimyo.

"You said that the intruder took something. What was it?" He asked.

"A powerful talisman. If used in the wrong hands, no good can come from it. It can bring back the dead." said the Daimyo.

"Wait a minute, if the Foot took this talisman, you don't think..." said Donnie, gravely.

"The Shredder will be back." said Leo.

"Oh shell." Mikey groaned. 

"Why do you even have something like that?!" Venus exclaimed. Donnie felt something tugging on his hand and looked down to see Donna.

"What's the Shredder?" asked Donna. Donnie's eyes widen at what she had asked. He felt his heart sink as he looked at Mikey then Raph, but, they too, had the same expression on their faces as well. Mona held Atticus close to her chest while Venus tried to calm her down. Neither of them spoke as they saw Luna, Una, Kitaro, and Donna looking at them waiting for an answer. They all had hoped that this day would never come, especially not getting the kids involved. No one knew what to say until Luna spoke.

"I thought that he was just a scary story that you used to tell us?" She said.

"Yeah, a boogeyman." said Una. Yuuki looked at Leo then at Ame as she called him over to her.

"We have to tell them." She said. Leo nodded as did the other three brothers. Then he spoke.

"Kids, the bad guy in the stories that we told you. He's real." said Leo.

"The Shredder was a leader of a band of group called the Foot." said Donnie.

"We've fought against them many times. They're extremely though." said Raph.

"Yeah, we almost had our shell handed to us as well, a couple of times. I've got scars to prove it." said Mikey.

"The last time that we've fought against him, I thought that he was going to finish us all off, but we got lucky." said Leo.

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna.

"We need to track down the Foot, find Karai, and get that relic back before they use it to bring back the Shredder." said Leo.


End file.
